


Hobitka a drak

by SallyPejr



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Asi, BAMF Bilbo, F/M, Female Bilbo, Human Smaug, fairy tale
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ve městě Erebor hned vedle podivného lesa žijí trpaslíci, lidé a hobiti a mezi nimi jako unikát bydlí Bilbo Pytlíková.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ulice podhorského města Erebor jsou už od rána plné ruchu a života. Vždyť zítra začínají oslavy založení města a přípravy vrcholí. Je však ještě třeba nazdobit ulice a náměstí, začít s přípravami jídel, ujistit se, že nechybí nic k zítřejším soutěžím a- No je toho ještě spousta, co musí lidé, trpaslíci a hobiti tohoto města přichystat.

Jediný, kdo vypadá, že se ho nadšené přípravy netýkají, je mladá hobitka s kaštanovými vlasy, která s nosem zabořeným do útlé knížky prochází ulicí. Jmenuje se Bilbo Pytlíková a bydlí sama na kraji města v noře nazvané Dno pytle.

Bilbo je vlastně něco jako místní kuriozita – přátelí se s podivínským čarodějem Gandalfem, který k ní vodí na návštěvy elfy i podivné lidi, je to vášnivá čtenářka hlavně elfí poezie a často mluví o věcech, které ostatním nedávají smysl. Nebo jim spíš nedává smysl, proč by nad něčím takovým vůbec měli uvažovat. Bilbo se proto občas stává terčem hloupých vtipů, hlavně ze strany některých trpaslíků. Je ovšem pravda, že jim při hádkách Bilbo nezůstává ničím dlužna.

„Ahoj, Bilbo." ozve se před dívkou veselý hlas.

Hobitka se zarazí a přes okraj knihy se podezíravě podívá na malého blonďatého trpaslíka před sebou.

„Kde máš bratra?" zeptá se Bilbo podezíravě.

„Je s Thorinem, pomáhá mu chystat terče na lukostřelbu." povídá Fili klidně.

„Když jsi tohle tvrdil naposledy, stál Kili za mnou a zvedal mi sukni." zamračí se Bilbo. „Jestli to zase udělá, postarám se, aby vám máma znovu nařezala. A tentokrát před všemi trpaslíky."

„To bys neudělala." řekne Fili, ale nezní to moc jistě. Když se Bilbo rozčílí, netroufne si na ni ani Thorin.

„Jestli mi něco provedete, tak to udělám." varuje ho Bilbo.

„Ahoj, Bilbo!" zahlaholí další trpasličí kluk, tentokráte s tmavými vlasy, který k nim přibíhá. „Půjdeš zítra na tancovačku? Thorina by to totiž zajímalo, chtěl by s tebou tančit." povídá kluk nahlas, až se lidi otáčejí.

„Tos neměl vykecat." pleskne ho jeho bratr po hlavě. „Měli jsme se jenom zeptat, jestli příjde, ne, že to chce vědět strýček." napomíná ho Fili.

„Přestaň mě mlátit!" rozkřikne se Kili a vzápětí se dva trpaslíci začnou rvát.

Bilbo na ně chvíli hledí, pak si jen povzdechne, obejde si je a pokračuje v četbě i chůzi.

Má namířeno do malého knihkupectví, kde si objednává knížky. Majitelem je pan Ori, což je trpaslík, který se podle Bilbo trochu minul rasou. Je to jediný trpaslík, kterého hobitka zná, který nejen že vlastní a čte knihy, ale také je píše, spravuje, občas ilustruje a dokonce má v oblibě elfské autory. Trpaslík, který má rád cokoliv elfského, je dle Bilbo unikát. Dle ostatních trpaslíků blázen. Ale pan Ori je skvělý. Slíbil Bilbo, že jí sežene knihu o historii Gondoru od Peregrina Brala. A dneska by kniha měla dorazit.

„Dobré ráno." pozdraví Bilbo, když vejde do knihkupectví.

„Á, dobré ráno, Bilbo." usměje se trpaslík s lysinou na hlavě. „Jste tu brzo."

„Nemohla jsem dospat." usměje se Bilbo. „Už přišla?"

„Ano, mám ji tady." přikývne Ori s úsměvem a zpod pultu vytáhne malý balíček.

Bilbo se musí držet, aby mu balíček nevytrhla z ruk. Konečně nová kniha. Nevadí jí číst knihy opakovaně, ale přece jen, nová kniha je nová kniha.

„Doufám, že pro samé čtení nezapomenete na oslavy." povídá Ori, když jí rozbalenou knihu předá.

„Nebojte se, určitě příjdu." usměje se Bilbo s pohledem upřeným na přebal knihy, ale pak zvedne hlavu a vesele se na trpaslíka podívá. „Přivedu hosta a atrakci v jednom. Gandalf slíbil, že přijede a předvede ohňostroj. To si nemíním nechat ujít."

„Gandalfův ohňostroj? To nesmím chybět." pokýve Ori hlavou.

„Děkuji za tu knihu." řekne Bilbo, než vyrazí ke dveřím.

„Není za co děkovat, vždyť jste si za ni zaplatila."

„To nevadí, stejně děkuju." usměje se Bilbo na trpaslíka, než vyjde na ulici.

Už se nemůže dočkat, až dorazí domů. Měla by si uvařit oběd a možná něco upéct, když má přijet Gandalf, ale to počká. Je teprve ráno a čaroděj dorazí až odpoledne. Bude dost času knihou alespoň prolistovat. Dějiny Gondoru a jeho králů. Už se nemůže dočkat.

Ze zasnění jí vytrhne náraz do něčích zad. Přesněji do zad černovlasého trpaslíka.

„Ahoj, Bilbo." ozve se dvojhlasně od Kiliho a Filiho. Oba mají plné náruče barených fáborků a vlaječek a tváří se docela vesele na to, že se před chvíli porvali.

„Ahoj, vy tři." pousměje se Bilbo. S novou knihou pod paží ji nemůžou vytočit ani tihle dva kluci a jejich nezodpovědný strýček Thorin, který momentálně postává u vozíku plného slámových terčů pro luky.

„Takže vážně budeš dělat lukostřelbu?" diví se Bilbo. „Já myslela, že budeš zase u kovárny."

„Tu má letos na starosti Bifur." pokrčí Thorin rameny.

„Já budu taky soutěžit." hlásí se Kili hned.

„Tak to doufám, že vyhraješ. Ale co když příjdou i elfové? Ti prý jsou s lukem nejlepší." zeptá se Bilbo zvědavě.

„Pche, elfové." mávne Fili rukou, přičemž málem pustí svůj náklad a postaví se těsně vedle bratra. „S těma si my dva poradíme levou zadní."

„A ty budeš taky soutěžit?" zeptá se Thorin zvědavě.

„Zkusím obhájit své prvenství v hodu." pousměje se Bilbo.

„Tak tady jste." ozve se vedle nich, když ke skupince dorazí Balin. „Já čekám na terče a fáborky a vy tady zatím pletete Bilbo hlavu."

„Co?!" vyhrknou Thorin i Bilbo zaráz a trochu zčervenají.

„Já tady nikomu hlavu nemotám." brání se Thorin, čímž si od Balina vyslouží pohled jasně vyjadřující slova 'a to chceš nakecat komu?'.

„Pojďte, kluci, vyznačíme dráhu." obrátí se Balin na sourozence a vydá se pryč.

Thorin se naprosto úmyslně vyhne zvědavému pohledu malé hobitky a s naštvaným výrazem ve tváři vyrazí za ostatními.

Bilbo jen pokrčí rameny a pokračuje domů.

Thorinovo chování ji ani moc nepřekvapuje. Je stejné už od chvíle, kdy nastoupili do stejné třídy ve škole. Většinou se dohadují, občas si spolu i promluví a kdykoliv příjde někdo třetí, začne se Thorin chovat jako pako. Ale co čekat. Je to trpaslík.


	2. Chapter 2

Je už skoro půlnoc, ale po čaroději není nikde ani památky. Bilbo ve strakatém županu trochu nejistě vykoukne z okna, než se vrátí ke knize. Gandalf jí slíbil, že dorazí odpoledne a obvykle termíny dodržuje. Jen málokdy se stane, že se zpozdí a to pak má plno výmluv, že čaroděj chodí, kdy chce a ne pozdě. Nejspíš ho zdržela nějaká banalita, ale stejně má Bilbo trochu starosti. Byla by nerada, kdyby se mu něco stalo.

Hobitka si jen povzdechne a pustí se do čtení. Je asi v polovině další kapitoly, když na cestě uslyší zvuk kopyt. Kniha je okamžitě zapomenuta a Bilbo vyběhne před svou noru.

Po cestě k ní přichází čistě bílý kůň se stříbřitou hřívou. Jenže je sám.

„Stínovas." usměje se Bilbo na obrovské zvíře. „Ale kde máš Gandalfa?" zeptá se trochu zvědavě, trochu ustaraně.

Kůň se zastaví, ohlédne se, pohodí hlavou a pokračuje v cestě.

Teprve teď si Bilbo všimne dlouhého šrámu, který má kůň na boku.

„Jsi zraněný!" vyhrkne Bilbo vylekaně.

Kůň jen pokýve hlavou, dojde k noře a opatrně si lehne kousek od vchodu.

Bilbo hned zaběhne do domu, ale brzy se vrátí s kýblem plným vody, aby dala koni napít. O chvíli později se vrátí s mísou horké vody a čistým plátnem. Opatrně začne Stínovlasovi čistit mělkou ránu. Je to spíš jen hlubší škrábnutí, než nějaká rána.

„Kde jsi nechal Gandalfa?" zeptá se Bilbo, zatímco koně ošetřuje.

Stínovlas otočí hlavou, podívá se k lesu, a pak se zase vrátí k pojídání trávy na úbočí nory.

„A kde v lese?" zamračí se Bilbo, ale tentokrát na ni kůň nezareaguje. Bilbo odloží misku a postaví se koni před hlavu.

„Doveď mě za Gandalfem." řekne rozkazovačně.

Kůň jen trhne uchem a dál jí.

„To si říkáš otec koní, když svého společníka necháš v lese?" zlobí se Bilbo. „Seš pěkný zbabělec."

Naštvaný kůň do hobitky strčí hlavou, ale nezvedá se.

Bilbo málem skončí na zemi, ale nakonec rovnováhu udrží. Bez dalšího slova nebo pohledu směrem ke koni se vydá do nory. Když se o pár minut později objeví přede dveřmi, nemá na sobě svůj župan, ale zelenou sukni, přes kterou si zapíná hnědý kabátek. Nohy jako vždy holé.

„Srabe." prohodí Bilbo směrem ke koni, když zavře dveře a sundá z háku u vchodu lucernu. „Najdu si ho sama, když se tobě nechce." dodá a vyrazí po cestě k lesu.

\- - o - -

Bilbo by přísahala, že nesešla z cesty a je ochotná to dokazovat dlážděnou cestou, po které jde. Jenže lesní cesta není dlážděná a nikdy nebyla. Aniž by tušila jak, podařilo se jí ztratit, což není moc dobrá zpráva, když je noc a vy jste v lese, o kterém se říká, že v něm stromy chodí.

Bilbo si sedne k patě jednoho velkého stromu, postaví lucernu před sebe a zhluboka si povzdechne. Blíží se svítání, ale pod stromy je pořád tma a ještě chvíli bude.

Chtěla jen najít Gandalfa a místo toho se sama ztratí. Zajímalo by ji, jestli ji půjde někdo hledat, nebo jestli si bude muset cestu nazpět najít sama. Sice tvrdila, že příjde na oslavy, ale když u ní doma najdou Stínovlase, budou si myslet, že šla někam s Gandalfem.

Bilbo si znovu povzdechne a rozhlédne se kolem. Nediví se, že si lidi povídají různé historky o tom, co se skrývá v hlubinách tohodle lesa. Kdyby měla věřit každému stínu, asi by se zbláznila. Křoví naproti ní vypadá jako medvěd na čtyřech, holé stromy nalevo připomínají velkou bránu a v tom případě by stín za nimi mohl být zámek. Na pravo vypadají dva úzké stromy, jako by byly nohy obřího stvoření, aspoň když zafouká vítr.

Počkat!

Bilbo se zarazí a podívá se do leva. Holé stromy? Uprostřed léta?

Rychle se postaví a s lucernou v ruce vyrazí ke stínu, co jí připomínal bránu. Po chvilce ji dlážděná cesta dovede k vysokému kamennému oblouku, ve kterém je trochu křivá kovaná brána. Od ní se do obou stran táhne více méně pobořená kamenná stěna. Všechno to budí nepřátelským dojmem a je jasné, že to patřilo lidem.

Bilbo se opatrně prosmýkne branou, na které jdou ještě poznat umělecky ztvárnění draci s korunami nad hlavami a vejde na větší prostranství, které snad kdysi bývalo nádvořím. Okolo jsou zanedbané trávníky a stromy, hromady starého listí a kamení okolo zdí. Jen cesta vypadá zatím v pořádku. Vede přímo ke vchodu do původně honosného zámku.

Bilbo jen chvíli stojí a hledí na budovu před sebou. Kdysi to musel být nádherný zámek, ale teď jsou okna černá, stěny porostlé povadlým břečťanem a na střeše místy chybí tašky, přesto vypadá ohromně.

Bilbo si myslela, že toho o okolí a jeho historii ví hodně, ale nikdy ani nezaslechla, že by v lese stálo něco takového.

Nakonec se vydá ke dveřím. Klika je na ni trochu vysoko, ale otevře si jednu stranu dvojkřídlých dveří a vejde.

Vnitřek zámku vypadá stejně sešle jako jeho venek. Všude stojí nábytek, na zemi leží koberec, na jednom stolku je dokonce váza s uschlými květinami. Ale vše vypadá, jako by tam bez hnutí stálo a leželo aspoň sto let. Jako by někdo zámek najednou opustil a nechal vše ležet tam, kde to bylo.

Bilbo se vydá do tmavých chodeb. Zvědavě se rozhlíží, nakukuje do místností, okolo kterých prochází, snaží se pod vrstvou pavučin poznat, co je na obrazech na chodbách.

Bilbo chce nakouknout do dalšího z mnoha pokojů, když se za ní ozve naštvaný hlas.

„Co tady chceš?!" zařve někdo hlubokým hlasem, který zní jako vzteklé vrčení.

Bilbo se tak lekne, že nadskočí a lucerna jí málem vypadne z ruky. Rychle se otočí, aby zjistila, kdo to na ni promluvil.

Chodbou prochází vysoký muž v dlouhém jasně rudém kabátě, s černými vlnitými vlasy a ostrými rysy s výraznými lícními kostmi. Ovšem to, co Bilbo překvapilo, byly menší rohy, které mu trčí z vlasů a jasně zlatožluté oči, které v šeru chodby vypadají, jako by plály.

„Co tady chceš?!" zeptá se muž znovu, když dojde až k hobitce a pevně ji chytne za paži.

„Au, co to děláte?!" vyjekne Bilbo z části překvapeně, z části kvůli bolesti.

„Smrdíš trpaslíky a lidmi." ucedí muž a naštvaně nakrčí nos. „Takže zloděj. Vážně si myslí, že se ti to podaří?"

„Já nejsem zloděj! Já jsem hobit!" rozkřikne se Bilbo a chce se muži vytrhnout, ale ten ji drží příliš pevně.

„Tak proč tady slídíš?" zeptá se muž pohrdavě.

„Já neslídím! Byla jsem jenom zvědavá!" brání se Bilbo. „Nechte mě být!"

„Já zloděje ve svém domě nepouštím na svobodu." ušklíbne se muž a vyrazí do sklepení. Bilbo táhne za sebou, jako by byla hračka a ne bránící se hobitka.

Než se Bilbo naděje, stojí zavřená v malé cele ve sklepě starého zámku.

„Já nejsem zloděj!" rozkřikne se hobitka na dveře, ale nějak pochybuje, že by za nimi byl někdo, kdo by ji poslouchal.


	3. Chapter 3

Oslavy založení Ereboru jsou v plném proudu. Lidé se baví, soutěží, tančí, jí a pijí snad po celém městě. Je už poledne, když se v ulicích objeví vysoký vousatý muž v šedém oblečení, s holí a špičatým kloboukem.

„Pane Gandalfe!" zavolá Dori nadšeně, když kolem něj prochází s tácem plným pohárů s vínem. „Ori říkal, že příjdete, ale čekali jsme vás dříve. Dáte si víno?"

„To neodmítnu." pousměje se čaroděj a vezme si jeden pohár. „Měl jsem na cestě trochu problémy, proto jsem dorazil až teď." vysvětlí trpaslíkovi.

Popravdě narazil na troly a bylo dost pracné je rozhádat natolik, aby ho nesežrali. Hádat se celou noc s takovými tupci je dost namáhavé. Pak chvíli strávil hledáním Stínovlase, než se pěšky vydal do Ereboru. Dorazil v podstatě před chvíli, aby našel koně, jak plení zeleninovou zahrádku u prázdné nory.

„Neviděl jste Bilbo?" zeptá se čaroděj Doriho.

„Dnes ne." zavrtí trpaslík hlavou. „Ale zkuste se zeptat v knihkupectví u Oriho." povídá, než pokračuje v cestě.

„Jistě, knihkupectví." pokýve Gandalf hlavou a pokračuje v cestě.

Ovšem u Oriho hobitka není. Včera si koupila novou knihu, tak ji trpaslík čeká nejdříve zítra, ale možná by mohla být u lukostřelby, kterou dělá Thorin. Gandalf poděkuje za radu a začne si klestit cestu k soutěžím. Nakonec se tam dostane.

„Gandalf!" vyhrknou Kili a Fili nadšeně, sotva čaroděje uvidí a vyrazí k němu.

„Budeš dělat ohňostroj?"

„Nemáš nějaké petardy?" vyptávají se oba.

„Žádné petardy, vaše matka by mě zabila." zavrtí čaroděj odmítavě hlavou. „Ale ohňostroj bude."

„Skvělý!" zaraduje se Fili.

„Neviděli jste Bilbo?" zeptá se čaroděj kluků i jejich strýčka.

„Celý den tady nebyla." zavrtí Thorin hlavou a trochu se zamračí. „Nebyla ani na soutěži v hodu a to slibovala, že příjde. Myslel jsem, že je s vámi." dodá Thorin.

„Já přijel až teď." zamumle Gandalf spíš pro sebe, než že by doopravdy mluvil na trpaslíka.

„Bilbo se ztratila?" zeptá se Kili ustaraně.

„Neboj, já si ji najdu." poplácá ho Gandalf po hlavě, i když se musí trochu sklonit, aby to zvládl. Než se ho kdokoliv stačí zeptat na něco dalšího, vyrazí čaroděj pryč a zmizí.

\- - o - -

Čaroděj nemusel strávit dlouhou dobu spekulováním nad tím, co se asi stalo.

Bilbo měla odjakživa pro strach uděláno, takže když na jejím prahu objeví osamocený kůň, dá se předpokládat, že se vydá hledat jezdce. A úplně sama.

Gandalf se zapálenou dýmkou zamračeně sleduje les, který porůstá horské úbočí a pokračuje i do nížiny okolo. Povídají se o něj různé věci, i když jeho okrajové části jsou považovány za bezpečné. Ovšem čaroděj ví nejlépe, co všechno v lese může číhat a je si jistý, že úplně všechno o lese taky nezjistil.

Kdo ví do jakého nebezpečí se Bilbo mohla dostat. Zvláště, když vyrazila už v noci. Půl dne sama ztracené z podivném lese. To pro hobitku nevypadá dobře.

Bude ji muset najít rychle a bude muset použít magii. Škoda jen, že je vyhledávací kouzlo tak nespolehlivé a musí se často opakovat. To bude jen zbytečné držování. Ovšem jinak Bilbo nenajde.

Gandalf se pokýve hlavou a postaví se rovně. Chytne svou hůl oběma rukama a dolním koncem načrtne do vzduchu před sebou ne zrovna jednoduchý znak, načež holí bodne do země. Z místa, kde se hůl zabodla do trávníku, vyletí stříbřitá kulička a zamíří si to po cestě k lesu.

\- - o - -

Dlážděné cesta, po které Gandalf už skoro půl hodiny jde, čaroději vůbec nic neříká. Nikdy před tím po ní nešel, ani o ní neslyšel, ovšem je pravdou, že do těchhle míst nechodí vůbec nikdo. Dle legend obyvatel Ereboru je toto nejtemnější část lesa, i když důvody, proč je tomu tak, se různí.

Teď to ovšem vypadá, že Gandalf tuto záhadu objasní – dorazil totiž ke staré kované bráně a sešlému zámku. A kouzlo hledající hobitku míří přímo do hlavního vchodu.

Tohle místo se čaroději vůbec nelíbí, ale opatrně vejde a co nejtišeji to jde, pokračuje v cestě za Bilbo. Cítí, že na tomhle místě leží zlé kouzlo, ale nedokáže říct jaké. A nejspíš to ani nechce vědět.

Gandalf podezíravě pokukuje po stromech okolo a po oknech před sebou, jako by čekal, že se za nimi bude někdo schovávat. Ovšem útok přišel z úplně jiného směru.

Po neudržovaném nádvoří přeletí obří stín a vzápětí na cestě před Gandalfem přistane obří drak s rudými šupinami a černými rohy na hlavě.

„Co tu chceš, čaroději?" zeptá se drak temným vrčivým hlasem.

„Hledám ztracenou hobitku." řekne Gandalf, co nejklidněji to jde a pevněji v rukách sevře svou hůl.

Drak! Ohnivý drak žijící uprostřed tohoto lesa?!

„Ta zlodějka pracuje pro tebe?" zeptá se drak naštvaně.

„Bilbo není zlodějka. Je to jen ztracená dívka, kterou se snažím najít." brání Gandalf hobitku i sebe.

„Jistě." řekne drak pohrdavě a švihne ocasem. „Jestli nechceš skončit ve vězení jako tvoje zlodějka, radím ti, abys odešel." řekne drak výhružně.

„Vydej mi ji. Ta dívka tady ničemu neposlouží." hádá se čaroděj, zatímco se pokouší vymyslet způsob, jak odsud Bilbo dostat. Je sice schopný čaroděj, ale boj s drakem ani z daleka nespadá do jeho kompetencí. Jenže Bilbo je tam někde uvnitř, zamčená v cele a nemůže se dostat ven. Musí ji nějak pomoct. Mohl by třeba-

„Vězně nevydám a teď odejdi!" křikne drak naštvaně a výhružně popojde blíž k čaroději. „Jestli zkusíš vejít do zámku, okusíš můj plamen."

„Jistě." přikývne Gandalf a se skloněnou hlavou se vydá pryč. Nedělá to ovšem ani tak z pokory, ale proto, aby si drak nevšiml, že si pod nosem mumlá kouzlo.

Gandalf akorát dorazí ke staré bráně, když kouzlo dopoví. Rychle se otočí a mávne rukou k zámku. V tu chvíli se všechny dveře a okna zámku rozletí dokořán.

Drak vztekle zařve, ale místo toho, aby se rozběhl za čarodějem, jak Gandalf očekával, vyrazí obří šupinatá potvora do zámku. Čaroděj si jen něco zamumle pod nos a vyrazí za drakem.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo sedí ve své cele, zády opřená o stěnu, kolena pod bradou a smutní. Je unavená, má hlad a žízeň a nemá se jak odsud dostat. Nejspíš zůstane navždy zavřená v temné a studené cele. Už teď jí to příjde jako věčnost a to je tu – vlastně nemá tušení, jak dlouho už je pod zámkem. Nemá to jak změřit. Bilbo si znovu povzdechne a položí si hlavu na kolena.

„Já chci domů." šeptne si sama pro sebe.

Jako v odpověď na její slova se ozve cvaknutí a dveře její cely se otevřou. Bilbo očekává, že dovnitř vejde podivný chlap v rudém plášti, ale nikde se nikdo nehýbe. Hobitka se nejistě postaví a vydá se ke dveřím. Na chodbě osvětlené sotva třemi pochodněmi nikdo nestojí, zato všechny cely jsou otevřené.

Bilbo váhá jen okamžik, než se rozběhne ke schodišti a vyrazí vzhůru. Hlavně se odsud dostat dřív, než ji ten chlap zase chytne a zavře.

Bilbo běží po kdoví kolikátém krátkém schodišti a pořád není schopná najít východ, což jí jen přidává na obavách z dopadení. Najednou se před hobitkou objeví obří stín. Bilbo vzhlédne a vyděšeně zaječí, když před sebou uvidí obří šupinatou hlavu a dlouhými zuby. Zcela automatický uskočí dozadu, i když ví, že stojí na schodech a vzápětí se skutálí po schodišti dolů.

\- - o - -

Drak zůstane trošku udiveně hledět na bezvědomou hobitku pod schodištěm. Čekal, že ji najde v některé z pokladnic, ne na tomhle schodišti a bez lupu. Ovšem než se nad tím může pořádně zamyslet, ucítí dalšího vetřelce.

Do zámku vlezl i čaroděj.

Drak vztekle zavrčí, otočí se a vyrazí na čaroděje.

Varoval ho, ať do zámku nechodí. Jiné by rovnou napadl, ale s čaroději je lépe pracovat opatrněji. Už jednou si nedal pozor a jak to dopadlo, ví velice dobře, ovšem tentokrát mu na následcích nesejde.

Uvidíme, jak rychle umí čaroděj běhat před ohněm.

\- - o - -

Bilbo přijde krátce k vědomí, když ji někdo začne zvedat ze země. Vyděšeně sebou trhne, ale není to žádná obluda, jen podmračený majitel zámku.

„Pozor. Je tu drak." špitne Bilbo pracně, než se jí zamotá hlava a ona znovu omdlí.

Muž na ni chvíli udiveně hledí, ale nakonec se i s hobitkou v náruči narovná a nese ji pryč. Původně ji chtěl odnést do cely, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel a vydal se do jedné z mnoha ložnic zámku.

Zlodějka ho zaujala a chtěl by o ní vědět víc, ale ze zkušenosti ví, že lidé zavření v celách jsou při výslechu mnohem zatvrzelejší než ti s normálním ubytováním.

S hobity se ještě nikdy osobně nesetkal, i když už o nich slyšel. Navíc tahle má něco společného s čaroději a on chce vědět co.

\- - o - -

Je už večer, když se lehce ohořelý a začouzený Gandalf vrátí do Ereboru. Jeho štěstím bylo, že se ho drak nenamáhal sledovat do lesa, protože jinak by to s čarodějem dopadlo zle.

Obyvatelé a návštěvníci Ereboru si z Gandalfa dělají legraci, že se mu nepovedl ohňostroj, ale vždy si dají pozor, aby s vtípky počkali, až bude čaroděj bezpečně z doslechu.

Gandalf si to namířil přímo k Orimu a jeho knihkupectví, protože tenhle trpaslík ví o místní historii víc, než kdokoliv jiný. Naštěstí pro čaroděje je Ori ve svém krámku, i když ne sám. Jsou tam s ním Thorin a bratři Balin a Dwalin

„Ori!" zahromuje Gandalf, až sebou všichni trhnou. „Potřebuji informace o zámku v lese."

„O čem?" zarazí se Ori.

„Jaký zámek?" diví se Dwalin.

„Gandalfe, jste v pořádku?" zeptá se Balin ustaraně, když si čaroděje pořádně prohlédne. „Vypadáte, jako byste prošel ohněm."

„I tak se to dá říct." pokýve čaroděj hlavou a zhluboka se nadechne, aby se trochu uklidnil. Posadí se k ostatním, i když mu kolena trčí nad desku stolu a chvíli uvažuje, má-li se jim svěřit se svým problémem. Ovšem když to neřekne těmto, pravděpodobně v Ereboru nenajde nikoho, komu by mohl věřit.

„Bilbo se dostala do problémů." řekne čaroděj vážně.

„Do jakých?" zeptá se Thorin okamžitě a zamračí se.

„Nech Gandalfa mluvit." zarazí ho Balin s vážným výrazem.

„Měl jsem do Ereboru dorazit už včera večer, ale dostal jsem se do problémů, takže k Bilbo dorazil jen můj kůň. Bilbo se proto vydala do lesa, aby mě našla. Jenže se ztratila." povídá čaroděj vážným hlasem. „Když jsem dorazil sem a zjistil, že tady Bilbo není, šel jsem ji hledat. Cesta mě dovedla až do starého sešlého zámku v lese. Stojí přesně v té částí lesa, o které jdou ty děsivé historky a ne bez důvodu. V tom zámku žije ohnivý drak a vězní Bilbo, protože si myslí, že k němu přišla krást. Já ji ovšem nemohl dostat ven, nemám moc přemoci draka."

„Drak v lese? To přece- Kde by se tam vzal?" nechápe Dwalin.

„O tom údolí v lese se povídá spousta různých historek. Co my víme, které z nich jsou pravdivé, a které ne." zamračí se Balin.

„Jenže co bude s Bilbo? Musíme ji z tama nějak dostat!" rozkřikne se Thorin.

„Proto jsem přišel za Orim." řekne Gandalf vážně.

„Za- Za mnou? Ale já neumím bojovat s drakem." panikaří knihkupec.

„To ne, ale víte o historii Ereboru a okolí nejvíc." řekne Gandalf chlácholivě. „Možná byste mi mohl poradit, co je ten zámek zač. Nebo kde se tam vzal ten drak."

„Můžu to zkusit najít v kronikách." usoudí Ori trochu váhavě a vydá se k regálům plných knih.


	5. Chapter 5

Když se Bilbo probudí, venku se rychle stmívá a ona leží ve velké, trochu zatuchlé a dost zaprášené posteli. Nutno ovšem říct, že zatuchlý a zaprášený je celý tento zámek. Bezhlučně se dostane z ložnice a vydá se chodbou pryč. Nemá tušení, proč není zamčená v kobce, nebo kde je její podivný věznitel nebo drak, ale je rozhodnutá využít situace a utéct.

Její kroky nedělají žádný hluk, když prochází chodbou a snaží se najít cestu ven. Po nějaké době dojde k větším dvoukřídlým dveřím, které by snad mohly vést na svobodu. Ovšem nevedou.

Hobitka je otevře a brada jí ohromením spadne dolů.

„No ty v- bláho." řekne nevěřícně a vejde do té největší knihovny, jakou kdy viděla. Velká místnost zabírá dvě patra a všechny stěny jsou od stropu po zem zakryté policemi plnými knih. Tolik knih v životě neviděla a má pocit, že by je ani za celý život přečíst nestihla, ani kdyby nejedla a nespala a jenom četla.

Útěk a potencionální nebezpečí jsou zapomenuti pro stovky a možní i tisíce svazků na policích.

Bilbo vejde do místnosti a vydá se k nejbližšímu regálu.

\- - o - -

„Králové Gondoru a jejich životy." řekne Bilbo ohromeně a vyleze po úzkém žebříku zase o kousek výš. „Historie pánu koní. Tolkien. Bože, kompletní Tolkien! Jsou tu i Hurinovi děti a Tulák Rover!" vyhrkne Bilbo a natáhne se, co nejdál od žebříku to jde, aby si mohla prohlédnout i opačný konec police. Docela riskuje, když toto dělá, ale nestará se o to, chce si přečíst názvy knih.

V knihovně je docela šero a těch několik lamp, co se při západu slunce sami rozsvítily, neposkytuje dívce tolik světla, kolik by ráda.

Bilbo se natáhne po vzdálené knize se stříbřitým nápisem, když se knihovnou rozlehne rozčílený hlas.

„Co tady děláš?!"

Bilbo sebou trhne, vyplašeně vyjekne a začne padat. Hobitka vyděšeně zavře oči a s knihou přitisknotou k hrudi čeká na pravděpodobně smrtelný, ale stoprocentně bolestivý náraz o zem.

Ovšem ten nepříjde. Místo toho ji někdo chytí do náruče a zachrání Bilbo před zraněním.

„Už můžeš otevřít oči." ozve se nad Bilbo hluboký klidný hlas.

Bilbo váhavě poslechne, ale pořád se tváří vystrašeně a pevně k sobě tiskne knihu.

„Co jsi tam nahoře dělala?" zeptá se muž.

„Prohlížela jsem si knihovnu." špitne Bilbo nejistě.

„Silmarilion?" přečte si muž titul knihy, se kterou hobitka spadla. „Není to na tebe trochu složitá četba?"

„Hele, to že si u Simarilionu musím ob dvě věty kontrolovat mapy a rodokmeny, neznamená, že jsem idiot." rozčílí se Bilbo. Nejraději by naštvaně odkráčela, ale nemůže – muž ji pořád drží v náruči.

„Pusťte mě!" rozkřikne se Bilbo a snaží se muži vykroutit z rukou.

Ten se jen ušklíbne, ale postaví ji na zem.

„Sklepení je plné zlata a ceností a ty mi tady rozkrádáš knihovnu." řekne muž trochu zamyšleně, trochu posměšně.

„Já nejsem zloděj!" křikne Bilbo. „I když tuhle knihovnu bych brala." dodá mnohem tišeji.

„Proč zrovna knihovnu?" diví se muž.

„Vždyť tu máte Tolkiena, Brala, Bagginse, Doyla, Brandoráda, historie všech zemí ve Středozemi a všechno!" mávne Bilbo rukou k policícm a nevěřícně na svého věznitele hledí.

„Proto tě sem ten čaroděj poslal? Kvůli nějaké knize?" zamračí se muž výhružně.

„Jaký č-" začne Bilbo nechápavě, ale pak jí to dojde. „Gandalf?! Tady byl Gandalf? Kde je? Co jste mu provedl?"

„Vyděsil jsem ho a on utekl." ušklíbne se muž posměšně.

„Jak jste ho  _vy_ mohl vyděsit? Gandalf se lidí nebojí." odsekne Bilbo.

„Tak se dívej." řekne muž naštvaně. Zní to jako vrčení.

S pohledem upřeným na hobitku ustoupí doprostřed místnosti, kde se najednou začne zvětšovat a měnit. Bilbo ohromením vypadne kniha z ruky, když si uvědomí, že se její věznitel mění na draka.

„Ten drak jste vy." hlesne dívka ohromeně s očima vykulenýma údivem a trochu pobledlými tvářemi.

„Správně." řekne drak posměšně.

„Ten drak jste vy." zopakuje Bilbo. „Počkat. Ten drak jste vy! Já kvůli vám sletěla ze schodů! Málem jsem se kvůli vám zabila! To se musíte měnit i v baráku?!" huláká rozčílená hobitka.

Její vzteklý výlev draka poněkud překvapil. Většina- Všichni, kdo ho vidí jako draka, před ním s hrůzou utíkají, bojí se ho a děsí. A tahle malá je rozčílená.

Drak se pohne a přiblíží se k hobitce s hlavou těsně u ní.

„Mohl bych tě zabít hned teď." řekne tichým výhružným hlasem, který Bilbo donutí zmlknout a trochu zblednout. „Mohl bych tě sežrat, rozsápat, rozšlápnout. Bylo by tak snadné teď vydechnout plameny."

„To neuděláte." řekne Bilbo s železnou jistotou v hlase, i když ve tváři tak jistá není. „Neodvážíte se."

„A proč bych se neodvážil?" zeptá se drak. „Mám se snad bát tebe? Nebo tvého čaroděje?"

„Jsme v knihovně, tady nemůžete zapalovat lidi, vždyť by tady všechno zhořelo." řekne Bilbo klidně.

Drak překvapeně zamrká, pak sebou lehce trhne, trochu se od Bilbo odtáhne a vzápětí se rozesměje na celé kolo. Nemůže přestat, takže se směje, i když se proměnil zpátky na člověka a jeho smích je tak nakažlivý, že se rozesměje i Bilbo. Chvíli jim trvá, než se uklidní, a pak jen stojí naproti sobě, mlčí a trochu pitomně se na sebe usmívají.

„Kdo vlastně seš?" zeptá se Bilbo po chvíli ticha.

„Zakletý princ, co čeká na vysvobození." řekne muž klidně.

„Ale no tak, já se ptám vážně." mávne Bilbo rukou. „Nikdy jsem neslyšela, že by v lese byl takovýdle zámek, nebo že by tu žil drak. Vlastně jsem myslela, že draci už- ehm vymřeli."

„Draci nikdy nevymřou." řekne muž vážně. „Dokud se najdou takoví, co se jako draci chovají, budou i oni."

„A to se stalo i tobě?" zeptá se hobitka trochu zvědavě, trochu soucitně.

„Tak trochu." pokrčí muž rameny. „Trochu tomu pomohli dva čarodějové v modrém, ale jinak se dá říct, že se to stalo i mně."

Znovu se v knihovně rozhostí ticho, kdy na sebe ti dva hledí a přemýšlejí.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" přeruší hobitka znovu ticho.

„Říkají mi Největší z katastrof, obluda, Šmak Strašlivý, ohnivý drak, je to různé." pokrčí muž rameny a v hlase mu zní nepatrný podtón hořkosti.

„A jak se jmenuješ doopravdy?" zajímá se Bilbo.

„Už se ani nepamatuju." řekne muž tichým hlasem, jako by mluvil víc pro sebe než pro hobitku. „Zapomněl jsem svoje jméno, ale zvykl jsem si, že mi říkají Šmak, tak je docela možné, že se tak i jmenuju." usoudí nakonec.

„Já jsem Bilbo Pytlíková." řekne hobitka docela vesele a napřáhne k muži ruku.

Ten na ni chvíli překvapeně hledí, ale když její ruka nezakolísá ani po chvíli čekání, přejde blíž a trochu nejistě ji stiskne. Skoro to vypadá, jako by nevěděl, jak tenhle pozdrav probíhá.


	6. Chapter 6

Je chvíli po půlnoci. Dwalin podřimuje na židli, zády opřený o stěnu, Thorin, sledován Balinovým podmračeným pohledem, rázuje po knihkupectví sem a tam a Gandalf sedí na židli na ulici před otevřenými dveřmi krámku a pokuřuje. Oslavujících a více či méně přiopilých kolemjdoucích si nikdo z nich nevšímá.

„Já- Asi jsem něco našel." ozve se od jednoho regálu Oriho váhavý hlas.

Okamžitě stojí všichni kolem něj, uši našpicované.

„Ehm." zarazí se Ori, který sedí na zemi a nejistě hledí na své společníky. V rukách přitom svírá tlustou a starou knihu vázanou v poprskané kůži.

„Pojďme ke stolu." řekne Dwalin a pomůže Orimu na nohy.

Jen co se všichni usadí, položí Ori knihu doprostřed stolu a začne v ní listovat.

„Tohle je kniha legend." řekne Balin udiveně.

„Pohádky?" zamračí se Thorin. „Jak nám ty můžou pomoct?"

„Nechte Oriho mluvit." zastaví čaroděj rozčílené trpaslíky. On sám ví nejlíp, jakou moc můžou příběhy mít.

„V jiné knize jsem nic nenašel, jen tady." řekne Ori na svou obranu, než začne povídat. „V téhle legendě se píše o zámku, který stál na úbočí hory. Zámek se jmenoval Erebor a po něm se pojmenovalo i město pod ním. Jenže majitel zámku byl velice hamižný. Šlo mu jen o zlato o nic jiného. Až se jednoho dne objevili dva čarodějové. Nějak se s majitelem zámku nepohodli. Nakonec čarodějové prohlásili, že když má ten muž dračí choutky a myšlenky, že mu bude lépe jako drakovi a proměnili ho. Podle té legendy se pak drak zbláznil. Prý měl rok na to, aby s prokletí zbavi. Píšou tady něco o polibku z pravé lásky, ale to mu nevyšlo. Od té doby o zámku nikdo nic neví."

„Takže je to prokletý zámek?" ptá se Dwalin pochybovačně.

„Byli dva modří čarodějové, už si nepamatuju, jak se jmenovali, a ti chodili po svět spolu, ale už jsou to věky, co odešli daleko na východ." povídá Gandalf zamyšleně.

„A k čemu je nám ta pohádka dobrá?" zeptá se podmračený Thorin.

„V tom, že to není původní drak, ale proměněný." řekne mu Gandlaf s vážným výrazem. „Normálního draka mnohdy nezabije ani celá armáda, ale na tohodle ji nepotřebujeme. Obzvláště, mění-li se ještě na člověka."

„Takže půjdeme na draka." zkonstatuje Balin. „Budeme muset stačit my, kdyby se něco takového rozneslo, lidi by začali panikařit."

„Kdy vyrazíme?" zeptá Thorin, který by nejraději šel na draka hned teď.

„Má-li to zůstat tajemstvím, pak tedy vyrazíme za úsvitu." rozhodne Gandlaf, než si povzdechne. „Doufám, že Bilbo ve vězení moc netrpí."

\- - o - -

„Ne!" vykřikne Bilbo vyděšeně, když se okolo ní omotá dračí ocas a pevně ji chytne v pase.

Ovšem její strach a panika draka nezastaví. Obří rudé zvíře roztáhne křídla a vznese se do vzduchu. S ječící hobitkou na ocase se lítá špatně, ale na to, aby drak vyletěl na střechu, to stačí. Přistane na rovné části střechy, kde zas postaví Bilbo na nohy, ale ta je příliš vyděšená, aby povolila svoje křečovité sevření šupinatého ocasu, nebo aby otevřela oči.

„Pusť se." řekne jí drak a trhne ocasem.

„Ne." vyhrkne Bilbo a její hlas je díky strachu nepřirozeně vysoký.

„Ty jsi pitomá." ohodnotí ji drak. „Tak aspoň otevři oči."

Dívka váhavě poslechne, trochu zvedne hlavu a otevře oči.

Stojí na čtvercovém prostoru mezi střechami. Na jedné straně malá lavečka a šikmá střecha vzhůru jako opěradlo, na ostatních třech není nic. Z tohodle místa by nejspíš byl normálně skvělý výhled na celou horu a okolí, ale teď v noci je všude černočerná tma.

„Proč jsme tady?" zeptá se Bilbo s obavami a trochu povolí svůj stisk.

Drak toho využije, odtáhne se od ní a promění se.

„U jídla jsi projevila přání zjistit, co tady celou dobu dělám." řekne Šmak klidně.

„Koukáš do tmy?" tipne si dívka s pochybovačným výrazem.

„Koukám na nebe."

„No ty v- bláho." hlesne Bilbo, když zakloní hlavu a podívá se vzhůru. Na nebi jsou snad miliony poblikávajících stříbrných teček.

„Když je jasno, lehávám tady na střeše a pozoruju, jak se mění hvězdy." řekne Šmak tichým hlasem.

„Ale hvězdy jsou pořád stejné." zarazí se Bilbo.

„Mění se. Pohybují se, některé mizí, jiné se objevují, ale je to velice pomalý proces. Nedokážeš si představit, jak strašně dlouho to trvá."

Bilbo přeletí pohledem mezi mužem a hvězdným nebem nad sebou, ale pak s povzdechnutím skloní hlavu. Šmak má pravdu, nedokáže si to představit. Nejen, jak pomalu se pohybují hvězdy, ale ani to, jak osamnělý tenhle chlap musí být.

„Proč někdy nezajdeš mezi lidi?" zeptá se Bilbo.

Šmak si zhluboka povzdechne a sedne si na malou lavečku se zády opřenými o střechu.

„Lidi se mě děsí, i když vypadám jako člověk. A vždycky, když vytáhnu paty ze zámku, někdo mi sem vleze, aby kradl."

„To tady fakt máš tolik cenností?" diví se Bilbo a sedne si vedle draka.

„Všechno, co je v tomhle zámku je cennost a všechno je to moje." řekne muž s pohledem upřeným na hobitku, ale nemračí se.

Bilbo a Šmak na sebe mlčky dívají, ale po dlouhé chvíli od sebe nakonec pohled odtrhnou a oba se zahledí na nebe


	7. Chapter 7

Celý Erebor po ránu vyspává včerejší oslavy, takže pro Gandalfa, Balina, Dwalina a Thorina není problém se i se zbrojí nepozorovaně dostat z města a vydat se lesem na cestu k dračímu zámku. Tedy aspoň oni si mysleli, že si jich nikdo nevšiml.

Pravdou je, že v Ereboru je část obyvatel, která celou noc prospala, a která má tendence vstávat velice brzy – děti.

Kili a Fili si všimli, že jejich strýček někam jde s čarodějem. Taky je jim známo, že Bilbo zmizela, možná se ztratila, nebo ji někdo unesl, takže pro ty dva není těžké si vydedukovat, že jde malá výprava najít a zachránit právě hobitku.

Dva malí bratři se hned oblečou a vyzbrojí (to znamená jeden malý luk a šípy, dva malé meče a dva nože, i když jich Fili obvykle mívá všude plno) a snad s bezpečným odstupem se vydají za strýčkem a ostatními.

\- - o - -

Ráno na zámku bylo trochu rozpačité, aspoň z pohledu Bilbo.

Probudila se na střeše zabalená do rudého kabátu a přitulená k Šmakovu boku. On sám ji držel kolem ramen a nevšímal si ani potencionálního nepohodlí, když si někdo z vašeho hrudníku udělá polštář, ani kolečka, které mu hobitka ve spaní vyslintala na košili.

Ovšem pocit trapnosti Bilbo přešel, sotva se rozhlédla. Její tušení, že ze střechy musí být skvělý výhled do okolí, se potvrdil. Před ní se rozkládá les, který klesá do planin okolo hory a ty se táhnou daleko až do míst, kde nebe splívá se zemí.

„Tohle je úžasné." hlesne dívka ohromeně, zatímco sleduje planiny.

„Podívej se támhle." ukáže Šmak do leva.

Bilbo chvíli netuší, co tam má vidět, protože koruny stromů v těch místech v podstatě zakrývají výhled, ale pak si toho konečně všimne. Mezi větvemi může vidět několik střech.

„Erebor." rozzáří se hobitka, když opět uvidí aspoň kousek města, kde žije.

„Chtěla by ses vrátit?" zeptá se Šmak zvědavě.

„Jo, chtěla." přikývne Bilbo klidně.

Šmak na to nic neřekne a podívá se stranou. Bilbo příjde, že je nějaký posmutnělý.

„Pojď se mnou." navrhne hobitka.

„Kam?" zamračí se muž a podezíravě se na dívku podívá.

„Do Ereboru." vysvětluje Bilbo. „Ukážu ti, kde bydlím, a jak to tam vypadá. Měl bys vyrazit mezi lidi dřív, než ti tenhle zámek spadne na hlavu. Určitě jsi nikde nebyl aspoň sto let."

„Nebyl." přizná Šmak. „Když nepočítám to, že hlídím tohle místo, tak se mě lidi děsí."

„Jako draka určitě, ale takhle nemají důvod." mávne Bilbo rukou. „Teda jo, máš rohy, dokážeš skoro zabíjet pohledem, ale jinak vypadáš dobře." Vzápětí po vyslovení Bilbo dojde, co řekla a celá zrudne.

„Vážně?" pousměje se Šmak pobaveně.

„Chtěla jsem říct, že nevypadáš děsivě, ne že se mi-" brání se hobitka dost neúčině. „Nesměj se mi!" okřikne Šmaka, který se rozesmál na celé kolo.

Uražená hobitka si založí ruce na prsou a podívá se opačným směrem, než co sedí muž. Šmak si z toho nic nedělá, poodejde kousek stranou a proměnil se na draka.

„Nic si z toho nedělej." řekne drak a pořád zní pobaveně. „Ty taky vypadáš dobře." dodá, než okolo překvapené a úplně rudé dívky omotá ocas a sletí ze střechy dolů.

„To tvoje vyděšené ječení muselo být slyšet až na planinách." posmívá se drak, když oba stojí pevně na zemi.

„Nech si toho." okřikne ho Bilbo a snaží se znovu nabrat rovnováhu a svou důstojnost. „Jsem hobit, nemám ráda výšky. Takovýhle způsob cestování je nenormální."

„Ale jinak se nahoru a dolů dostat nedá." upozorní ji Šmak.

Bilbo se zarazí a přeletí pohledem z draka a na střechu a zpátky.

„To není fér." řekne nakonec sklesle.

\- - o - -

Je pozdní dopoledne, blíží se poledne a Bilbo a Šmak jsou v knihovně, kde se bok po boku sklání nad obrovskou mapou Středozemě. Porovnávají svoje vědomosti a znalosti o celé zemi. Zrovna se baví o lesu Loth Lorienu, když sebou muž trhne a vyskočí na nohy.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Bilbo ustaraně, když vidí jeho naštvaný výraz.

„Zloději." zavrčí Šmak. „Trpaslíci a ten čaroděj."

„Gandalf?" řekne Bilbo z části překvapeně, z části potěšeně. „Určitě mě hledají."

Šmak jen vztekle zavrčí a rozběhne se pryč.

Bilbo by ani normálně jeho dlouhým nohám nestačila, ale když se muž promění na draka, může předem vzdát veškeré naděje, že ho dožene dřív, než se začne rvát s trpaslíky. Navíc se hobitka ještě pořád v zámku nevyzná, takže jí chvíli trvá, než se dostane na nádvoří.

Sotva projde dveřmi, narazí na prvního z oněch trpaslíků.

„Bilbo!" vyhrkne překvapený Thorin a pevně dívku obejme.

„T-Thorine?" hlesne Bilbo a trochu se od trpaslíka odtáhne.

„Jsi v pořádku? Neudělal ti nic? Jak to, že nejsi ve vězení?" ptá se trpaslík překotně.

„Zpomal trochu." snaží se ho Bilbo trochu uklidnit, ale nedostane se k tomu, aby řekla cokoliv dalšího, protože vedle nich přistane drak, který se do teď zabíval naháněním čaroděje a jeho kompliců.

„Bilbo, schovej se!" vyhrkne Thorin a postaví se mezi hobitku a draka.

„Nech toho." řekne Bilbo a chce jít k drakovi, ale Thorin je nepustí. Chytne ji za paží a strhne ji dozadu.

„Uteč, seš hluchá?!"

„Já nikam nepůjdu!" hádá se Bilbo.

„Pusť ji." zavrčí drak vztekle a popojde o kousek blíž k dvojici.

„Už ji nedostaneš. My ji odsud osvobodíme!" huláká Thorin vztekle. V jedné ruce drží meč a druhou se snaží udržet za zády hobitku.

„Jenže já nejsem vězeň!" rozkřikne se Bilbo naštvaně.

Hádku téhle dvojce přeruší drakův bolestivý výkřik. Obrovský tvor sebou trhne a trochu se zapotácí. Z jednoho křídla mu trčí šíp.

„To ne!" vykřikne Bilbo vystrašeně. Konečně se jí podaří vytrhnout momentálně překvapenému Thorinovi a rozběhne se za drakem.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se jí drak ustaraně.

„Já jsem v pohodě, ale ty se musíš nechat ošetřit." povídá Bilbo. „Proměň se."

„Mám se proměnit a nechat se od nich porazit?" zeptá se drak naštvaně.

„Co kdybys pro jednou spolknul svoje ego?!" rozkřikne se Bilbo. „Vždyť tě střelili, potřebuješ pomoc!"

„Jenže člověk jde zastřelit mnohem snadněji než drak." odsekne Šmak.

„Bojíš se malých děcek." řekne mu Bilbo trochu rozčíleně, než se rozhlédne po nádvoří. Ohromeného Thorina, co na ni hledí s pusou dokořán, si nevšímá.

„Kili! Fili! Okamžitě vylezte nebo vaší mámě řeknu, že jste šli bez dovolení do lesa!" zakřičí Bilbo z plných plic.

Na okamžik se nic neděje, ale pak zpoza jedné hromady suti a zdiva vylezou dva trpasličí kluci.

„Neříkej to mámě!" vyhrkne Kili prosebně.

„To on mě střelil?" zeptá se drak vztekle, čímž malého trpaslíka s lukem úplně vyděsí.

„Ty se uklidni a přeměň, ať tě můžeme ošetřit." okřikne Bilbo draka, než se obrátí na sourozence. „A vy! Jestli ještě jednou zaútočíte na někoho, kdo vám nic nedělá, tak vám nařežu na holou. Je to jasné?"

„Já myslel, že já jsem tady ten děsivý."

\- - o - -

Nakonec Bilbo a čaroděj ošetří lehce očouzeného Balina, podrápaného Dwalina, Filiho odřené koleno a Šmakovu postřelenou paži, i když draka musela Bilbo k čaroději skoro odtáhnout. Majitel zámku totiž pod pohrůžkou zapálení nechtěl nikoho pustit dovnitř a po ošetření zase zmizel.

„Bilbo, vrátíš se s námi domů?" zeptá se Kili ustaraně.

„Vrátíš se, že ano?" přidá se k bratrovi Fili.

„Jasně, že se vrátím." usměje se Bilbo. „Přece si nemyslíš, že svoji noru nechám Lobelii Pytlíkové ze Sáčkova."

„A ten drak už tě neunese?" ujišťuje se Fili.

„On mě neunesl. Jenom mě chvíli věznil." opraví je Bilbo.

„A my jsme tě zachránili!" vyhrkne Kili nadšeně.

„To teda byla záchranná výprava." odfrkne si Dwalin. „Dívka v nesnázích se už dávno zachránila sama, a pak ještě zachraňovala svého věznitele i zachránce."

„Příště se zavřu do cely, až zjistím, že jdete, slibuju." usměje se Bilbo.

„Snad už žádné příště nebude." povzdechne si Gandalf a postaví se. „Měli bychom vyrazit na cestu domů, ať nedorazíme až v noci."

„Jo, jenom- Dejte mi ještě chvilku." řekne Bilbo a rozběhne se do zámku.

\- - o - -

Šmak sedí v knihovně na židli, hlavu položenou na desce stolu a cítí se mizerně. Rád by to svedl na svou zraněnou ruku, ale ví, že tím to není.

„Šmaku?" ozve se od dveří trochu váhavý hlas.

„Jak to, že už nejsi pryč?" ptá se muž. Zní to docela naštvaně.

„Už chceme jít, ale-" Bilbo se zarazí a přejde až ke Šmakově židli, ale ten dál leží s hlavou na stole a ani se nehne.

„Pojď se mnou." navrhne Bilbo. „A nemusíš mít strach, že se tě lidi budou bát, vždyť tě neznají, neví, že jsi drak."

„A ti tvoji kamarádíčci to určitě nikomu neřeknou." řekne Šmak kysele a zavře oči.

„Oni by to nikomu neřekli." hádá se Bilbo, ale odpovědi se nedočká. „Nemůžeš se tady schovávat na věky." řekne Bilbo po chvilce, ale opět bez reakce ze strany Šmaka. Ještě chvíli Bilbo čeká, jestli jí muž něco neřekne, ale pak si jen povzdechne.

„Měj se hezky." řekne Bilbo na rozloučenou, vtiskne Šmakovi na tvář krátký polibek a odejde.

Trpaslíci a čaroděj na ni netrpělivě čekají na nádvoří.

„Už je tady!" ohlásí Fili docela zbytečně, když Bilbo výjde ze zámku.

„Cos tam dělala?" zeptá se Kili, když hobitka dorazí k nim.

„Ty jsi nějaký zvědavý." pousměje se na něj Bilbo.

„No co, ostatní to taky chtějí vědět, ne jenom já." brání se kluk.

„Šla jsem se rozloučit." odpoví mu Bilbo a snaží si nevšímat rozpačitých pohledů ostatních trpaslíků.

„Pojďme." vyzve Gandalf celou družinu a všichni se vydají pryč ze starého a možná prokletého místa.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo se vrací od Oriho s náručí plnou z části koupených, z části vypůjčených knih, když k ní přiletí Kili a Fili a skoro ji srazí k zemi.

„Kluci, nechte toho!" rozkřikne se Bilbo rozčíleně, když nabere rovnováhu.

„Bilbo, musíš se schovat, rychle!" vyhrkne Kili.

„Přišel si pro tebe, určitě tě chce zase ukrást!" přidá se k němu Fili.

„O čem to vy dva mluvíte?" nechápe hobitka a podezíravě se na ty dva dívá.

„Ten drak je ve městě. Vypadá jako člověk, ale je tady." řekne blonďatý trpaslík s panikou v hlase.

„Šmak? Kde jste ho viděli?" zeptá se Bilbo skoro nevěřícně.

„Ale musíš se schovat!" vyhrkne Kili, ovšem hádat se s Bilbo nebo jí odporovat, nikdy nebyl nejlepší nápad.

Nakonec ji oba trpaslíci odvedou na hlavní náměstí, kde postává chlápek v rudém plášti a snaží se ignorovat všechny zvědavé pohledy okolojdoucích.

„Ty jsi přišel." usměje se Bilbo šťastně, když dojde až ke Šmakovi.

„Už to tak vypadá." usoudí muž a podezíravě se dívá na trpasličí kluky, kteří se drží Bilbo za zády. Ruka se mu konečně pořádně zahojila a byl by nerad, kdyby se jí zase něco stalo.

„Nechceš zajít na návštěvu?" zeptá se Bilbo zvědavě.

„Rád." přikývne Šmak na souhlas a trochu se pousměje, než se po boku hobitky vydá z města.

Kili a Fili s nimi nešli a rychle toho začali litovat, protože se na ně sesypala snad polovina města, aby z kluků dostali, co je ten cizinec zač a odkud ho Bilbo zná. Nakonec museli bratři utéct pod ochranu strýčka Thorina a svých rodičů. No, spíš pod ochranu svojí mámy.

\- - o - -

O Šmakovi po Ereboru kolovali různé historky. Prý je to bohatý obchodník, tulák, čaroděj, zaprodanec temných sil, potomek králů nebo obyčejný zloděj. Postupně si ale všchni – lidi, hobiti i trpaslíci na podivného muže zvykli a na jeho čím dál častější a čím dál delší návštěvy ve Dnu pytle. Nikoho ani nepřekvapilo, že jednoho dne u hobitky doma prostě zůstal. K Bilbo Pytlíkové vždy chodili na návštěvy podivíni, takže není nic zvláštního, že s jedním z těch podivínů začala žít.

Překvapilo to vlastně jenom Gandalfa, který se po roce ve městě znovu objevil a první, koho uviděl, byl Šmak v hobití noře. O dost větší šok čaroděj zažil, když narazil na Bilbo s velkým břichem. Ale to už se netýká tohodle příběhu...


End file.
